Locking devices which are controllable by means of magnetism are known and have been proposed in connection with the design of childproof locks. The locking device can be disposed on the inside of a cupboard door or kitchen drawer, which is unlocked by a “key” with a permanent magnet being brought against the outside the door or drawer for unlocking by a movement in the locking device induced by a magnetic-field-generated force between the “key” and the locking device.
As examples of known solutions, patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,405, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,623, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,735 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,733 can be cited, which describe locking devices having a bolt which is pivotable about an axis, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,833, U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,793, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,842 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,812, which describe sliding bolts which are detained in the locking and non-locking position, respectively, with the aid of magnetic or spring force.
A drawback with known solutions having magnetic locking-function control is that they are relatively complicated, comprising a large number of integral structural elements, which makes their production process and fitting in a cupboard, etc. relatively complicated and which implies, moreover, a risk of rapid wear during use.